Taken Over
BASED OFF THE POSSESION. Prologue I don't renember much of it......all I could renember was the pain and horror I felt..... It started when I became a warrior. I started feeling a horrible, aching pain everywhere in my body. I became very weak and stopped eating. Cats told me that when I went hunting, I would start screaming and my eyes would turn coal black. And then I would faint. Frostflower and I knew something was wrong with me. She gave me everything; the medicine, extra sleep, and more than what she could have down. But I killed her. I don't renember that. But one cat told me that I was screaming, and Frostflower was giving me medicine, trying to calm her down..... But then I tore her head off. I do renember her lying on the ground; headless, bloody, soulesss...... I returned back to normal for a few heartbeats after that. The cats stared at me in horror; and I felt like a murder. I knew that there was something in me.....something taking over me. I had never felt so sacred and alone in my life. But ti wasn't just me. It had happened to toher cats too...... So one day, I was lying on the cold hard ground, screaming in my mind Who are you? What are doing to me? Give me an answer! And then the reponse came. Scared now, aren't you? The voice had snarled. Don't be afraid, fear will come later. Right now, I'm going to use you to kill everyone and everything..... Until you disapear....forever. Before I could do anything, I felt myself running. And screaming. And killing all those inccocent cats..... This is my story. My story of when I was..... Taken over. Chapter 1: Brookstream "Yo, Brookstream, get up!" I growled as Strikeclaw started hitting me with his paw. I ingored him and cuddled up in my tiny bed of moss. "BROOKSTREAM! GET UP!" Strikeclaw's screeching demand startled me. I sighed and stood up. "Okay. Okay. I'm up." I snapped. "Happy?" Strikeclaw nodded. I growled and padded out of the den. He soon followed me. I padded to the fresh-kill pile. Nothing there. I sat down and started licking my front paw. Strikeclaw sat down next to me, staring at me, his amber eyes wide. I growled with annoynce." "What are you staring at me for?" I sanpped. Strikeclaw sighed, smiling. "I have to tell you something-" He started but then was cut off by a yowl. "Brookstream! Get over here!" The sern voice of our clan deputy, Hawkstorm yowled. I tried my best not to show my anger as I padded up to him. "Yeah?" I growled. Hawkstorm stared at me sternly. "Don't talk to me like that," He snapped. "I want you to come with Frostflower to the Starstone tonight. She wants you to come." I gave an irggited sigh. I hated Frostflower. I really do. She was way too nice and whiny for a medicine cat. "Brookstream," Hawkstorm said sternly. "I know you don't her, but she's your medicine cat, so respect her." I nodded, secretly thinking Yu can't tell me what to do, Hawkstorm. I don't care if your the deputy. But she didn't want to get in trouble by Rainstar. "Go hunting with Strikeclaw now," Hawkstorm meowed. "Then you can go to the Starstone with Frostflower." I nodded and then followed Strikeclaw, dreading the trip to the Starstone. ***** I padded into the medicine den, the horrible smell of herbs making my nose twitch with diguest. "Frostflower?" I growled, not seeing the white and silver she-cat anywhere. "I'm here!" I jumped as frostflower came up behind me, her voice muffled by herbs that she was caryying. I growled and padded away. "Let's get this over with." I growled. frostflower stared at me for a second and then softly put her herbs on the ground and then followed me out of camp. We walked in silence on the way to the Starstone. Brookstream was glad. I hated talking to Frostflower. All she ever wnated to talk about was herbs and how oh so cute Rueflower's kits are. Finally, we arrived at a small cave with a very bright silver stone located int he middle. I looked up at the sky. It was getting dark, and the moon was rising. "Come!" Frostflower said exitedly, literally running into the Starstone. I growled as I followe dher into the dark narrow cave. Honestly. You would think she was a kit. I gasped as I came to a bright blue-silver stone. The Starstone. Frostflower padded up to it and laid agaisent it. "You have to touch your nose to it," Frostflower explained as I copied her. The stone felt very cold and hard. Ugh. I hated it. Frostflower pressed her nose agaisent the stone, falling asleep. I just stared at her. Was she really speaking with StarClan now? I know she only wanted to come for company, but..... I decided to try it. Slowly, I pressed my gray nose agsient the stone, and drifted into sleep. "Brookstream." I opened my eyes, lifting my head. I gasped. wait- this wasn't the Starstone! Instead, I was in the middle of a forest clearing, the whole area covered with stars and mist. I must be in StarClan, I thought stupidly. "Yes, you are StarClan. Now get up." I cranned my head around to see a huge flame colored tom with white paws and amber eyes staring at me, his gaze calm. I stood up, still staring at him. Category:Fanfiction Category:Star's Fanfictions